Lobo de Luna
by GabZ
Summary: “No será la primera vez que tengo sexo con un hombre” susurra Kuznetzov en el oído del lobo. Shounen–ai. Sexo. Violencia. Homicidios. Sangre. Suicidio. Drogas. Lenguaje.
1. Capítulo 0: NULL

Lobo de Luna

Reescrito varias veces, simplemente no logro hacer que llegue al nivel deseado, pero si sigo borrando y escribiendo todo desde el inicio, jamás saldrá a la luz.

Advertencia: Sexo, Violencia, Homicidios, Sangre, Suicidio, Drogas, Lenguaje.

Para ti, Dana.

Capítulo 0: NULL.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna** Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Viernes 9:00 p.m. (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov.

La habitación está vacía. Una cama tamaño individual con las sábanas desperdigadas yace en una esquina; un escritorio viejo de madera, en otra. Las enormes puertas de un armario empotrado a la pared están abiertas, mostrando ropa amontonada entre cajones igualmente abiertos, repisas, y ganchos.

Tala Ivánovich no se molesta en encender las luces; entra con un suspiro aburrido y continúa su andar hasta el baño, lo atraviesa y se asoma por la puerta contraria a la que entró. Otra habitación vacía lo recibe.

— ¿Kuznetzov? — pregunta a la oscuridad, aun a sabiendas que no hay nadie más en el cuarto.

Cierra la segunda puerta sin poner llave. Sus ropas están sucias, tiene el cabello suelto, desarreglado, seboso, pegado a su rostro de manera grotesca.

— Maldición — una expresión de enojo cruza su rostro.

— _Míranos — escucha; abre sus ojos azules y observa el espejo que tiene frente a él, viendo todo de cabeza._

_Su torso y cabeza cuelgan del borde de la cama. Una mano está fuertemente aferrada a sus cabellos; una boca lame y muerde sus pezones entre jadeos. Sus piernas están abiertas y acogen entre ellas el cuerpo de un hombre mayor._

_En el reflejo del espejo ambos cruzan la mirada. El hombre sonríe con la tetilla del joven en la boca._

— _Eres perfecto — el individuo embiste nuevamente. Tala cierra sus ojos. El otro continúa admirando las hebras rojizas del niño mecerse a centímetros del piso con cada estocada._

Su ropa cae al piso. Sus músculos desnudos se tensan. Se posiciona justo frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo entero admirando su pálido y delgado cuerpo; de pronto, manos ajenas comienzan a recorrer su torso abrazándole por la espalda, pellizcan sus pezones con maestría, lamen su cuello con vehemencia.

Cierra Tala sus ojos azules. Suelta un largo suspiro. Los vuelve a abrir. No hay nadie más con él. Levanta su mano con el puño cerrado y de un certero golpe hace millones de pedazos el espejo que le refleja en ese oscuro cuarto de baño.

Trozos de cristal vuelan por doquier; la pared se troza, grietas se abren desde donde el puño hizo contacto hasta el techo y el piso.

Ivanov baja el brazo, trayendo consigo un par de enormes ladrillos del muro. Aún queda un pedazo de espejo pegado a la pared. Son sólo las orillas, pero lo suficiente como para reflejarlo de manera monstruosa y distorsionada.

Se escucha la pared quebrándose más, una larga grieta llega hasta el foco apagado del techo. Algunas gotas de sangre caen del puño de Tala. La sangre se coagula casi de inmediato, evitando que brotase mucha.

— Querido Iván — suelta una divertida carcajada — Aquí estoy. ¿Quieres lastimarme? — Se relame los labios — No puedes... no siendo dolor —

Los trozos de espejo que sobrevivieron tienen forma de triángulos pronunciados que apuntan al agujero del centro.

Deja detrás la destrucción – y la dispersión de tela con cristales en el suelo – abre la llave del agua. El sonido es tranquilizador. Agua corre por las tuberías, sale por pequeños orificios en un conducto, rebota al llegar al fin de la caída.

Suspira y golpetea con sus dedos la cortina semitransparente con ritmo de 'Descent of the archangel' de _Kamelot_. Un destello platinado brilla frente a él. Suspira. Estira su mano sangrante al chorro de agua y permite que ésta limpie el desastre que él mismo se había causado.

— Bienvenido, Bryan — ríe. Lanza un vistazo fugaz a la única puerta cerrada del baño, la puerta de la habitación de Bryan. Da un paso adelante e introduce todo su desnudo cuerpo a la regadera.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Viernes 09:17 p.m. (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov.

— _Es increíble — Ian empuja la silla con ruedas donde Bryan está sentado, leyendo en su poderoso computador — Con eso puedes asesinarlo — ríe._

— _No quiero asesinarlo, imbécil — _

— _¡Qué desperdicio! Sin él en el camino, yo podría... — el chico de cabellos púrpuras calla de súbito —...nada. — Termina de leer la información que les muestra la pantalla de la Workstation y toma entre sus manos un pequeño control negro que contiene un solitario botón. La computadora tiene una fotografía del mismo control._

— _No entiendo aún para qué es eso — Kuznetzov gruñe._

— _¡Neandertal! — Ian rasca su nariz — Te lo explico por 5 libras — ofrece._

— _Habla — _

— _Pon atención, no pienso repetirlo — la cobra levanta el aparato — Los nanotubos de carbono que cubren toda la fisionomía de Tala, debido a su superconductividad y la descarga que estos mismos generarían al presionar este botón — muestra el único botón rojo — causarían un cambio en sus efectos cuánticos, provocando comportamientos anormales en la materias; en este caso, en el cuerpo de nuestro querido capitán._

— _Ajá — Kuznetzov soltó una carcajada sarcástica — _Cobra_, eres un idiota, ahora explícamelo en ruso — dijo en tono sombrío._

— _Te regalaré un tesauro — niega frustrado el joven cobra — Sería humano. Tala sería humano. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero los nanotubos de carbón se bloquearían a sí mismos y... — _

— _¿Qué son nanotubos de carbón? ¿Qué diablos es tesauro? — _

— _Inculto. Los nanotubos son... — Pausa — ¿Cómo podré decirlo y que entiendas? Es con lo que Ivanov... Es lo que le da a Tala su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, habilidad mental y todo aquello que lo hace superior a todos nosotros. — _

Bryan toma asiento en su cama. Las sábanas yacen en el piso junto con varias cuchillas, fundas, casquillos de balas, ropa, botas y otros objetos. Mira fijamente el control que tiene entre las manos. El pequeño botón rojo brilla entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué tanto odio te tengo, Ivanov? — Se pregunta a sí mismo. — Con esto te jodo la vida — sonríe. Levanta la vista en dirección al baño. Una pequeña e indefensa puerta es lo que lo separa de su capitán. — Disfruta tu baño — puede escuchar el agua correr — Ya no tengo tiempo de estupideces, eres tú o soy yo — se levanta de la cama.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Viernes 9:21 p.m. (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov.

El vapor envuelve el cuarto de baño. Tala gruñe una y otra vez frustrado por no sentir la deliciosa temperatura del agua sobre su piel. Aprieta los puños mirando asesinamente el agua ardiente caer. '_Suficiente'._ Cierra la llave.

Camina descalzo – mientras se seca con una pequeña toalla – sobre los cristales rotos que truenan bajo sus pies. Después de colocarse ropa interior ajustada y una playera, se lanza sobre su – no muy cómodo – colchón con una expresión de completo hastío.

_No siente dolor, no siente frío, no siente calor... no siente placer. _

Le da la espalda a todo, teniendo frente a él un frío muro grisáceo. Cuando cierra los ojos e intenta relajar su cuerpo, miles de murmullos y sonidos llegan directo a sus sensibles oídos.

_Pero puede sentir, oír y ver todo lo demás: agua corriendo por tuberías, alguien caminando por el pasillo tres pisos arriba, tos en la enfermería, gritos de un chico en las habitaciones de los soldados de mayor rango, algunos jadeos de excitación..._

'_Diablos'_ Ivanov se da la vuelta en su cama, rasca su cabeza. Sabe que los jadeos no representan actos sexualmente consentidos, sino todo lo contrario, forzados, dolorosos e inevitables. Fija su atención a lo que correspondería a las habitaciones del equipo de reconocimiento Borg, _su equipo_.

_Spencer ronca sonoramente. Ian teclea a gran velocidad en una de sus computadoras. Oprime la misma tecla repetidas veces – _juega World of warcraft_ –. La puerta del baño se abre._

— ¡Hnmm! — Bryan gruñe torciendo una mueca al ver la destrucción en el cuarto de baño que lo lleva a la habitación de su capitán. Su presencia provoca miles de voces susurrantes en la cabeza concentrada de su capitán.

_Bryan __BORIS __Kuznetzov PELIGRO 186 centímetros de altura MANIÁTICO Bryan RUSO Rusia BIPOLAR __Bipolar HIPERSEXUAL Maniático __AGRESIVO Síntomas de manía ALTO RITMO CARDIACO Maniático MANIÁTICO Kuznetzov HIPERSEXUAL..._

— ¡Ah! — Tala se sienta rápidamente en la cama; suelta un suave clamor sosteniendo su cabeza y apretando los ojos. En tan sólo segundos conoce: ritmo cardiaco, presión arterial, fuerza física de brazos y piernas en kilogramos y libras...edad... La información se repite una y otra vez sin dejarle respirar. Agita la cabeza, jalando algunos de sus cabellos rojos.

— ¿Sobrecarga de información? — pregunta Kuznetzov levantando una ceja al ver al joven de cabellos rojos.

— Diablos, ahora hasta sé que estás constipado — Tala se pasó la mano por sus cabellos.

— Compartimos baño, no necesitas un cerebro sobrenatural para saber eso — comenta aburrido el halcón.

— Hmm — respira profundo. — Ese dolor definitivamente lo puedo sentir — se queja aún con los ojos cerrados.

— Hoy no te presentaste al entrenamiento — el visitante continúa caminando por la habitación de su capitán hasta colocarse junto a la cama.

— ¿En serio? — Responde sarcástico — No me había dado cuenta — hace alusión a lo obvio.

— ¿Te follabas al jefe? —

— ¿Huh? — Tala abre sus ojos y frunce el ceño molesto.

Bryan mueve velozmente su brazo derecho hacia el rostro de Tala; tiene un largo cuchillo negro 'G.I. Tanto' bien afianzado de la empuñadura de polipropileno. El joven lobo ni siquiera se inmuta, ladea aburrido el rostro; para él, el ataque es lento y con facilidad sostiene el brazo del halcón.

_Desorden bipolar, estado de ánimo peligroso. Ritmo cardiaco señala síntomas de manía._

— Cuando te toco puedo sentir cada pequeño cambio en tu cuerpo, ¿Recuerdas? — Golpetea suavemente con sus dedos la piel de Bryan al tiempo que lo sujeta y aprieta con algo de fuerza, provocando que el otro joven suelte el arma blanca — Es muy estúpido lanzarte en mi contra — humedece sus labios.

En un parpadeo de Kuznetzov el ocupante de la cama desaparece, soltándole el brazo. Bryan abre enorme sus ojos por unos segundos, después sonríe divertido. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón tranquilamente y se da vuelta.

— Entreno contigo, sé cómo peleas — comenta el halcón — Sigiloso, rápido, certero y... por la espalda — mira cómo el joven de cabellos rojos, en efecto, se había posicionado por unos momentos detrás de él — creo saber cómo eres lejos del campo de batalla... je, mandamás y dominante contra el colchón. —

— ¿Me lo dice el sátiro que ha desvirgado a innumerables jovencitas de conventos? Anoche mismo te escuché en el patio norte. —

— No hay nada antinatural en mí — gruñó con más énfasis el halcón. Sus manos, aún en los bolsillos, temblaron de tensión.

— Escucho el aumento de tu ritmo cardiaco, es como si tu corazón latiera en mi oído. Mejor tranquiliza tu enojo. —

— Te equivocas — Bryan saca un pequeño control de uno de sus bolsillos — mi ritmo aumenta por la emoción — suelta una sonora carcajada, presionando el botón rojo.

— Mmhh... ¡Ah! — El lobo pierde el control de su equilibrio al instante, su visión se vuelve blanquizca, cae pesadamente en el piso; se retuerce soltando un suave gemido — ¿Qu.e... —

Bryan ríe con anticipación por su victoria. Aprieta los puños y comienza a descargar su enojo y frustración con fuertes patadas al cuerpo de su capitán. Sus carcajadas envuelven la habitación. Sus venas se marcan en sus brazos. Una leve capa de sudor cubre su frente.

— Esto. Apenas. Comienza. — Hace énfasis en cada palabra. Pisa con fuerza una pierna, escucha con sumo placer el gemido, casi grito, de Ivanov. Sin embargo, no detiene su ataque, con cada momento sus golpes obtienen mayor fuerza y malicia.

De los oídos y nariz de Tala brotan gotas de sangre. Los dedos de sus manos y pies se enroscan, las venas de su cuerpo se marcan en brazos y piernas. Los sonidos son sustituidos por zumbidos agudos. Siente por todo su cuerpo una horrible descarga hacer desmanes con sus músculos, en sus venas, por su piel.

Ivanov suelta un quejido por cada golpe recibido. Su cuerpo se convulsiona. Bryan jadea, limpia el sudor de su rostro con la manga de su chamarra, la cual remueve de su cuerpo, con la respiración irregular, remueve también su – sudada – playera, quedando con el torso al descubierto. Levanta el cuerpo aún espasmódico y lo lanza nuevamente a la cama; posteriormente, toma los cabellos húmedos – de sangre y agua de la regadera – de Tala, los hala hacia atrás.

Manchones blancos es lo único que puede percibir el capitán. Siente algo líquido saliendo de sus oídos, la sangre se escapa hasta con forma de lágrimas por los ojos.

Bryan se reclina sobre su capitán, recarga su brazo libre a un lado de la cabeza de Ivanov; sus dedos rozan el costado del rostro distorsionado. Suspira.

— ¿Qu... é... ha... ces? — hipa sin aliento el de cabellos rojizos. Intenta llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero le es difícil con la sangre que gotea de sus fosas nasales. Siente sus bronquios ardiendo como el fuego.

— tratarte como lo... — respira profundo —...prostituto que eres — asegura el halcón. Humedece sus labios.

— Por tu... sátira forma de ser con las mujeres... — el capitán logra levantar con mucho trabajo una de sus manos y las posa sobre la insultante pierna de su contrario —...debí imaginarme que bateabas de ambos bandos — consigue reabrir sus ojos y enfoca con ellos. Aún su cuerpo tiembla con fuerza.

— No, Tala — Bryan mueve la cabeza en círculos, dejando su cuello tronar — me encantan las mujeres, pero a ti... a ti... sólo para probar que puedo dominarte, a pesar de que no eres humano, a pesar de... que eres más fuerte que yo... voy a partirte en dos — tuerce una sonrisa lasciva.

— muy bajo hasta... — intenta inhalar, pero hasta eso le cuesta trabajo —...para ti — balbucea. Su voz no modula bien. La habitación sigue a dando vueltas, a pesar de la poca luz, continúa viendo manchones blancos que nublan su visión.

— Me robé ese control del jefe, interesante, ¿no? — Jala la tela de la playera de su presa haciéndola pedazos. El de cabellos rojos cierra los ojos. Bryan remueve de su pierna la mano del capitán con una mueca de disgusto. Con fuerza, aún provocada por los síntomas de manía, aprisiona ambos brazos por sobre la cabeza del lobo.

— Nadie... le... roba a... — Tala tose estrepitosamente —...te hace creer lo que le... — relame sus labios, limpiando la sangre que los pinta de color carmín — lo que le conviene. —

Kuznetzov imita al lobo humedeciendo también sus labios. Utiliza su puño para callar a ese que ya puede articular, con un golpe certero en la mandíbula. Siente bajo su cuerpo otro ataque de temblores bajo él.

— Continúa y... — dos deditos de la mano del joven de ojos azules se curvearon alrededor de la mano opresora — Suéltame — dijo ya sin fuerza de negar el dolor.

— Te bajo de tu pedestal del mismo modo en que subiste, sublime castigo, ¿no crees? — Bryan rechina la mandíbula — ¿Te cuento un secreto? — abre su pantalón con la mano con la que había dado el último puñetazo.

— Idiota — aprieta los ojos.

— _Me frustra tener que venir a buscarte — Bryan reniega. Llega todo cubierto de tierra, sangre, golpes y moho — Tienes toda la maldita fuerza para doblar o romper los barrotes — dice curioso._

— _Y tengo el maldito autocontrol como para no hacerlo — responde Tala. Se levanta del pequeño catre que estaba al fondo de la celda — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, _pareja_? — pregunta._

— _Resulta que a mi '_padre'_ Boris no le gustó la nueva decoración de la iglesia — ríe sardónico el halcón. Se agacha con piernas temblorosas para meter sus dedos en la parte metálica de sus botas y saca un delgado alambre. Tala puede ver el dolor que siente su compañero de equipo._

— _Te lo dije, el grafiti es vandalismo — se acerca a la salida y ve como Bryan comienza a pelear con la cerradura para dejarle salir. _

— _Y aún así ayudaste — comenta con sádica diversión el de cabellos platinados. El cerrojo de la puerta de la celda cede ante él y permite a su capitán salir — ¿Tienes idea de qué tipo de recuerdo pudieron haberte borrado esta vez? — pregunta._

— _Mmm — Tala inclina un poco el rostro hacía un lado — ¿Te preocupa que yo pierda algún recuerdo en específico? — responde._

— No será la primera vez que tengo sexo con un hombre — susurra Kuznetzov en el oído del lobo — Hueles bien — su cuerpo tiembla. Inhala fuertemente y deja su lengua recorrer el cuello del de ojos azules — como a jabón, _shampoo_ y sangre. — Las palabras rompen el recuerdo que había llegado de improvisto a Tala quien abre los ojos y nota la habitación aún girando sin parar.Le están despojando de su ropa interior.

— Basta — susurra Ivanov con voz rasposa — ¡Basta! — Repite.

— Cuando termine — responde el halcón con un susurro amenazante al oído.

— dame. Déjame recuperarme y... — Tala humedece nervioso sus labios — te lo haré como... nadie te lo ha hecho... — obtiene la atención de los nublados ojos verdes de Kuznetzov — Como nadie jamás te lo ha... — otro certero golpe con el puño lo silencia. Su rostro de ladea por la fuerza del impacto. Comienza a toser estrepitosamente.

Bryan baja el cierre de su pantalón, éste retumba en los oídos sangrantes del capitán; lo escucha como si las paredes insistieran en rebotar el sonido una y otra y otra vez para torturarle.

— Separa bien las piernas para mí — jadea el de los ojos verdes. Puede notar como sus palabras causan que el lobo retenga el aliento por unos momentos. Tala niega con la cabeza, se niega a sí mismo su situación y sus alrededores. Tiene sentimientos por su atacante, ninguno de sus encuentros imaginarios con él eran así.

— Basta. —

— Me das asco — responde sin vergüenza el agresor — Sé cómo me miras — jadea. Sus ojos están dilatados — por años me has amado y deseado — relame sus labios. La mano que usó para abrir su pantalón sube y acaricia el rostro del menor — Cuando te tengo y te toco, ¿Quieres que me detenga? — ríe. Su dedo delinea esos labios ensangrentados. Moretones se hacen visibles con el paso del tiempo en la nívea piel del lobo. — Deberías estar feliz. —

— Yo. Quiero. No. Esto. — tose nuevamente, la sangre brota por el esfuerzo de hablar. — Te voy a matar — continúa a pesar de todo. Los deditos de sus pies aún no le responden.

— Uuy, te gusta hablar sucio mientras te follan — Bryan coloca la mano de su dedo juguetón en el cuello de su capitán en señal de amenaza. — ¿Esto es en lo que piensas y deseas cuando te quedas mirándome? — sisea acercando su rostro como lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones tiempo atrás.

— Así no — confiesa Ivanov — Duele — jadea lastimosamente ganando más carcajadas — Me descuidé — admite.Suelta su primer grito angustioso de la noche.

El chico dominante lame y muerde repetidas veces los labios que soltaron el lastimero suspiro clamando libertad; aprieta un poco uno de los pezones que tiene a su disposición, causando una diferente exhalación, provocando que Tala abra más la boca. Introduce la lengua.

— Al parecer no eres tan insensible como imaginé — bufa el halcón entre sus expertas lengüetadas — ¿Me celas y no vas a corresponder mis besos? —

Los espasmos continúan sin remedio alguno, pero Kuznetzov los ignora. Juguetea con su lengua; hace reaccionar al capitán.

Los ojos azules se relajan cuando los espasmos terminan. Puede respirar un poco mejor a pesar de la sangre que gotea de su nariz. Ya tiene control sobre los brazos para defenderse, pero no lo hace. No mueve ni un sólo dedo, simplemente respira profundo y sonríe apenas perceptiblemente.

— Tan cálido cuerpo — continúa el de cabellos platinados. Introduce el rosado pezón en su boca. Acaricia el miembro que poco a poco logra despertar — Mmhh... Tan... ahhh... — Bryan baja sólo un poco su pantalón y su ropa interior. — ¿Listo? —

Ivanov vuelve a negar, aprieta fuertemente los ojos. Sintió la punta del miembro de Kuznetzov posicionarse y prepararse para sodomizarlo. Intentó respirar profundo para prepararse, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues de golpe lo sintió entrar en él.

También apretó con fuerza la mandíbula en un frustrado intento por no gritar. El de cabellos platinados se apoya en él, con sus ojos verdes observa divertido y sardónico el rostro contorsionado del pelirrojo.

— Grita — le invita. Sale y entra con fuerza, comenzando el vaivén salvaje que le encanta. La presión es deliciosa, la calidez inmensurable. — ¿Querías esto, no? — pregunta con dificultad para articular.

Débilmente un par de manos se posan en los brazos que mantienen su peso. Los dedos de Tala se aferran a sus brazos, escucha quejidos ahogados. El lobo intenta no gritar su dolor, se siente partir en dos mientras embisten dentro de él con fuerza y furia.

Bryan desgarra piel a su paso, lame la sangre de la mejilla de Tala y vuelve a robar besos de esos labios entreabiertos. Continúa con sus salvajes embestidas, permitiendo que el colchón rechine con cada movimiento. Jala las bien torneadas piernas, las coloca sobre sus hombros, se pone en una posición más cómoda para llegar hasta el fondo. Las manos de Tala sólo atinan a tensarse, se cierran ahora sobre la sábana al ya no tener el fornido cuerpo de Kuznetzov para aferrarse.

— Ah, tan estrecho — dice entre jadeos el subordinado — Mm... Sí... — escucha al de cabellos rojos gritar de dolor por lo salvaje de sus estocadas en la nueva posición.

A su atacante le encanta: respira agitado, disfruta, se sacia; entra y sale del cuerpo que tiene bajo él, escuchando esos quejidos que jamás pensó lograr de Ivanov. Se inclina, apoyando un brazo junto al rostro del lobo, su otra mano sostiene una de las piernas en su hombro; estando casi recostado sobre el menor comienza a embestir rozando todos los nervios del interior del chico.

El miembro del de cabellos rojos queda atrapado entre los cuerpos; aumenta aún más de tamaño por la rápida circulación de la sangre.

— ¡Ah! ¡Gaaahh! — la voz varonil de Ivanov se escucha. Emite otro gritillo de satisfacción, otro, y otro. Bryan comprende, continúa sus embestidas, escucha a su víctima disfrutar mientras satisface sus necesidades

— Gimes... Mmhh... Rico... —

La pasión llega a su cúspide. Ninguno lo resiste por más tiempo. El halcón llena de su ser al joven de ojos azules; llega con tanta fuerza que provoca el mismo resultado en su momentáneo amante. Sus espaldas se arquean mientras continúan las embestidas, cada vez con menos fuerza y repetición hasta que eventualmente se detienen.

Bryan cierra los ojos. Tala los mantiene abiertos.

— Lo sabía, eres tan _queer_ conmigo que lo disfrutaste, ¿no? — ríe Kuznetzov. Sale del cuerpo ultrajado y se recuesta unos segundos a un lado para recuperar el aliento. No recibe respuesta.

Se apoya en un codo y se asoma para ver de frente al menor quien sigue con la vista hacía el monótono techo. Bryan, por curiosidad, revisa el techo buscando algo interesante. Regresa su atención a su capitán.

— ¿Tala? — pregunta. Se levanta y mira fijamente ese hermoso y ensangrentado rostro: esos ojos continúan abiertos, dilatados... y vacíos — _Shit — _revisa sus alrededores, desconcertado por el resultado: Ivanov está en shock.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Y con esto, comenzamos de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Queer

Lobo de Luna

Nueva historia, misma angustia. Avanzando ¿Capítulos largos o cortos? Ya no es relevante. Lo importante es que cada uno comunique lo que debe, si se logra en tres palabras... sería Dios. Ja, lástima que soy humano.

Advertencia: Sexo, Violencia, Homicidios, Sangre, Suicidio, Drogas, Lenguaje.

Para ti, Dana.

Capítulo 1: _Queer._

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna** Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

_Un Recuerdo_. Algún día; alguna hora (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov.

— Me daría miedo — comenta uno de los ocupantes de la sala de descanso del penúltimo piso.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunta Ivanov, quien yace sentado cómodamente en el piso. Levanta la vista del control del televisor que estaba armando y mira a su compañero de equipo.

— Que me obliguen a olvidar cosas — replica el halcón. Lanza el desarmador que tenía entre los dedos y éste se entierra en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada.

— Podrían ser cosas desagradables — Tala encoge los hombros.

— ¿Recuerdas cosas desagradables? — interroga Bryan. Se levanta de la mesa y camina hacía el de cabellos rojos.

— Sí — asiente el lobo.

— Entonces te hacen olvidar... — Kuznetzov se inclina un poco para encarar al menor — Las cosas agradables —

— Bryan... — parpadea con un poco de confusión — ¿Algo que quieras preguntar si recuerdo? — dice aún más perdido. El de ojos verdes se inclina todavía más y ambos rostros están muy cerca de tocarse.

_Siente todo lo que sucede con Kuznetzov. Rigidez muscular, inquietud motora, transpiración,__ salivación. __Los conoce, en su cabeza comienza a escuchar voces — S__íntomas de ansiedad — le gritan miles de veces._

Pasa saliva con algo de dificultad, sus ojos azules ahora enfocándose en esos labios que tiene tan sólo a unos centímetros de los suyos.

— No — Kuznetzov utiliza el mismo tono perdido de su capitán. Se levanta nuevamente y se dirige a la puerta de salida.

— Bryan... — llama el de cabellos rojos antes de permitir que el susodicho salga —...Jamás permitas que alguien se entere de ese miedo — le advierte.

— Estás agitado — observa el de ojos verdes — Tranquilo, lo sé — El halcón sale sin dedicar una última mirada hacia atrás — _Queer_ —Tala alcanza a escuchar eso último.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Sábado 2:05 a.m. (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov.

_Bryan camina a su habitación con una enorme expresión de satisfacción después de haber sacado a la hermosa niña de cabellos naranjas de la '_abadía'_. En el piso de su habitación – el penúltimo subterráneo – se topa con un par de ojos azules que lo miran unos segundos._

— _¿Qué? — Pregunta cansinamente — Gracias por esperarme — tuerce una mueca de sarcasmo — No tenías — dice divertido._

— _Sí, claro — replica Tala ignorándole. Lo ve unos segundos más. Abre la puerta de la habitación para entrar y descansar._

— _¿Qué haces despierto? No me digas que de verdad me buscabas — comentó, pero entonces las piezas cayeron en su lugar — ¿Es jueves? — preguntó._

— _Nada, no te digo y sí, es Jueves... o lo fue hasta hace unas horas — fue lo último que se escuchó del capitán antes de encerrarse._

— _Mmhh — Bryan gruñó — Jueves — balbuceó imitando a su líder y entrando a su correspondiente santuario. _'Todos los jueves regresa a esta hora'_ Se lanza a su cama. Las puertas del baño que unen ambas habitaciones están cerradas _'A diferencia de mí no tenía su ropa de dormir sino su uniforme.'_ Cierra los ojos y coloca un brazo sobre ellos._

_Humedece sus labios; de pronto había sentido su boca seca. Baja su otro brazo y lo coloca sobre su pantalón de dormir justo entre las piernas._

— _Mmhh — vuelve a gruñir — ¿Qué demonios? — sisea. Siente calor en su cuerpo, siente excitación a pesar de la sesión sexual que tuvo en los jardines de arriba. Coloca la mano contra el muro que lo separa del lobo. Abre sus ojos y dirige la mirada a la misma pared mientras introduce su mano en sus pantalones. _

Admira el cuerpo que se despliega desnudo frente a él. Tala sigue en su mundo. Un dedo recorre el torso con semen ya seco, continúa por las caderas y delinea el miembro nuevamente dormido.

— ¿Por qué tenías que ser el amante de ese sujeto? — Balbucea — Es lo que más me molesta. — Frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz — Si no me hicieras enojar te dejaría ser gay conmigo — suspira — aunque... eso no te ayudaría, de cualquier forma es mi momento para ser el capitán —

Se levanta, sube su pantalón, lo cierra; cubre al que permanece acostado con la sábana y cierra esos ojos azules con sus dedos, permitiéndole descansar; camina al baño, enciende la luz iluminando su camino.

Pedazos de tabique, sangre y cristales yacen por doquier. Ya los había visto, ocupó el mismo camino para llegar ahí; sin embargo ahora que la luz le permite analizar bien la habitación es cuando puede admirar los daños. La pared está completamente rajada y desquebrajada, algo que no se arreglaría con un poco de yeso...

Jala una toalla que humedece – con cuidado de no pisar ningún cristal – regresa a la habitación. Limpia el torso y el rostro, deshaciéndose un poco de la sangre seca que se había pegado a la tersa piel.

Acerca la silla del pequeño escritorio que yace en la esquina de la habitación a los pies de la cama; la coloca a un lado del líder Borg y se sienta a esperar que despierte. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se queda dormido también.

Cerca de las 5 a.m. un par de ojos azules se abren. Con la mente en blanco Tala se queda mirando el techo en meditación.

— Bryan — Con dificultad mueve su brazo derecho, lo baja hasta su rostro y suelta un quejido de dolor. Su cuerpo pesa mucho. Levanta con aún más dificultad una rodilla y se queda con la pierna flexionada. Su espalda baja arde. — Desgraciado... —

— Hasta que despiertas — el halcón balbucea cansinamente. También acaba de salir del país de los sueños. — Pensé que ibas a dormir para siempre '_bella durmiente'_ ya te iba a dar un beso, je — dice con sarcasmo. Se levanta con una expresión de preocupación disimulada a pesar de sus palabras y se acerca a la cama.

— Sí, recuerdo esa... — relame sus labios secos. Mantiene su vista en el techo aburrido —...historia — Tapa sus ojos con su brazo — También la... — Tose un poco. Su cuerpo tiembla causando nuevamente esos agudos dolores. Suelta un quejido —...Violan — Abre la boca lo más que puede, permitiéndole descansar a la mandíbula con un tronido.

— Debo suponer que estás dejando de sentir el dolor de ser un humano — Bryan se inclina, toma su playera que desde un principio yace en el piso y su chamarra. Tala por primera vez desde que despierta gira, levanta su brazo recargándolo en su frente para descubrir sus ojos ante Bryan. Ambos cruzan la mirada.

— No — confiesa suavemente el de cabellos rojos — ¿Cuánto... — siente sabor metálico en su boca —... ¿Cuánto tiempo duran los efectos? — pregunta.

— No sé — El halcón también levanta el control que había sido abandonado en el piso — No decía — lo coloca en el colchón junto al pelirrojo.

— Mmm — gira el lobo su cabeza al lado contrario y cierra sus azules pozos. No dijo más. El halcón tampoco sabía qué más podía decir. Camina al cuarto de baño, donde apaga el foquito que él mismo había dejado encendido y permanece unos segundos dando la espalda a la cama — Te hubiera dado sexo si lo hubieses pedido — susurra suavemente el pelirrojo. Aprieta los ojos y los labios fuertemente. Lo único que alumbra es la luz que se cuela por debajo de la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Eso te habría gustado, no? — Responde el de cabellos platinados en todo ácido — Lo habrías olvidado — Cuelga su chamarra en uno de sus hombros — Este recuerdo desagradable no lo olvidarás — sale por la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Sábado 5:00 a.m. (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov.

Suenan las campanas para levanto. Dos personas se miran de frente esperando que el sonido cese.

— ¿En verdad lo lograste? — Dice en tono sorprendido el abad — Es decir... eres fuerte, pero sabemos que Ivanov lo es más — Se reclina en la cómoda silla de piel en la que está sentado frente a su escritorio.

— Inclusive confesó su deseo por tenerme en su cama de manera voluntaria — Kuznetzov se estira y toma la cajetilla de cigarros mentolados que están sobre la mesa. Saca uno y lo enciende con una cerilla que encuentra ahí mismo.

— Interesante revelación — Boris gruñe no muy gustoso en respuesta — Él ha sido creado para ser el mejor. Te sobrestimas muchacho, mi creación jamás se rebajaría a desearte — ríe.

— Como sea — Suelta una bocanada de aire — Si es un zorro contigo, es un zorro con todos — Se recarga imitando a su jefe, pero él en la pequeña e incómoda silla de madera en la que está sentado.

— Cuidado — Advierte Vólkov — Bajo las reglas de esta institución, de una forma enferma y torcida, has logrado poderío sobre tu líder, lo que te permite reclamar el puesto, sin embargo, no me parecen tus métodos, eres una deshonra para Rusia —

— ¿En serio? — Ríe Bryan — ¿Y tú? ¿Un héroe? ¡Ja! — Le da un pitido al cigarro — Si nos ponemos ahora mismo a remarcar todos los actos deshonrosos que ocurren entre estas paredes no terminaríamos — truena la boca, tiene a Boris justo donde lo quiere.

— De acuerdo, debido al esfuerzo que estás imprimiendo en esto, por diversión mía te permitiré continuar — el jefe mueve su mano despectivamente.

— Quiero algo más — Tira las cenizas de su cigarro en el cenicero — Quiero los derechos del pelirrojo —

— ¿Los derechos? Claro, podrás hacer todo lo que se le permite – o permitía – a él, siempre y cuando cumplas con las mismas obligaciones — El clérigo recarga sus codos en el escritorio y entrelaza sus dedos.

— No — Bryan ríe por la ingenuidad del comentario — Quiero derechos de posesión de Tala — Remueve un pequeño mechón de cabello que se pegó en su frente con el sudor que aún baja por su piel — Ahora tendrá que acostarse conmigo para tener mi favoritismo también ¿No? Vendría siendo lo mismo, sólo que en lugar de follar con el 'padre' tendrá que hacerlo con el 'hijo'... — lanza.

— Eres joven — ríe el abad — Creo que es buen momento que tomes las riendas de un equipo importante como lo es el equipo de _reconocimiento Borg_. Te podría enseñar a madurar —

— Hhg — suelta el de cabellos platinados un gruñido como respuesta.

— Haces todo esto fingiendo frialdad y deseo carnal — sonríe de esa forma sombría que lo caracteriza — pero yo mejor que nadie conozco tus no tan ocultas intenciones —

— ¿Intenciones? —

— Lo único que tengo que agregar a esta conversación es que los sentimientos entre soldados son seriamente castigados, seas quien seas. Puedes retirarte —

— ¡No son sentimientos! — Niega — Me gustó dominarlo, me gustó hacerlo gemir y gritar. Se quejó de dolor cuando siempre pensé que no sabía sentirlo. Sólo lo hago por eso — insiste — Lo quiero acabar y quiero su puesto. —

— Tienes el puesto de capitán de los Borg, y evita repercusiones — ríe — Kai Hiwatari podría ser una buena fuente de información en cuanto a ello — Vólkov mueve la mano en señal de correr al chico.

Lo único que queda pendiente para Bryan es: Investigar quién diablos es – o era – _Kai Hiwatari_, y la relación que pudo haber tenido Tala; con – _su –_ nuevo amante Tala Ivanov.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Sábado 4:47 a.m. (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov.

— Maldito desgraciado de mierda_ — _ brama. Manos arrancan trozos de espejo pegados a la pared. Dedos sangran con nuevos cortes por lo torpe de los movimientos. Se aferra a un gran trozo y lo estrecha con fuerza entre sus dedos.

La luz está apagada. Trozos de espejo en el piso destellan de pronto por la luz del pasillo de afuera. La sangre que ahora brota no coagula al instante; mancha todo a su paso y permanece fresca por largo rato.

— Soy humano — sonríe — Soy humano — repite. Tiene los ojos desorbitados. Mira la sustancia brotar. No recordaba cómo se veía su sangre fluir. Respira agitado. Intenta dar un paso atrás, pierde el equilibrio y cae dentro de la regadera jalando consigo la cortina.

Tose nuevamente con estrépito, sólo una sábana atada en su cadera cubre su desnudez. Se acomoda en el piso después de haberse desplomado. De entre sus piernas hay rastros de sustancias, semen y sangre manchan la tela. Sus pies sangraban al haber vuelto a pisar los cristales del suelo.

— No me gusta el dolor — se dice a sí mismo — No me gusta — Mira el enorme triángulo de cristal que llevaba consigo y que se enterró en sus dedos al sostenerlo con tanta fuerza.

— Sólo sexo — le dice Kai, quien lo mira parado a unos pasos de él. Tiene esa mirada de superioridad ante todos.

— Kai — replica el de cabellos rojos, confundido al verlo ahí. Parpadea. El japonés ya no está.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire. Pasa su mano sangrante por sus cabellos. Se siente mareado. Desliza el trozo punzocortante en su brazo. El dolor de inmediato le hace soltar un gemido. Otro corte, otro y otro aparecieron en el mismo brazo después de varios asaltos.

Duele demasiado y sisea ante ello. Aprieta los labios sin entender cómo es que el halcón lo soporta tan fácilmente. Sonríe con un suspiro, recargándose en la pared. Baja el espejo y estira su mano buena hacía las llaves del agua; las mueve. Protesta cuando la sustancia fría comienza a salir de las tuberías y le da de lleno.

— Ahhh... frío — Relame sus labios. Disfruta, tomando su arma de libertad con su mano herida y sangrante. Tenía años que el frío no adormecía su piel, le agradaba. Repite los cortes con la misma furia en su otro brazo. —...Idiota — balbucea, el tiempo pasa.

El agua sigue cayendo gélida. Él permanece en el mismo lugar; su cabeza pesa pero no demasiado, sus manos yacen inertes a los lados de su cuerpo, la sangre fluye de de ellos; el tiempo sigue pasando y la consciencia no se va.

Levanta el pedazo ensangrentado y mojado de espejo que reposa junto a él. Busca su propio reflejo, tan colorido aún, con ojos desenfocados, acaricia su cuello con un dedo.

— _Hasta que despiertas — el halcón balbucea aún cansinamente; también acaba de salir del país de los sueños. — Pensé que ibas a dormir para siempre 'bella durmiente' ya te iba a dar un beso, je — dice con sarcasmo. Se levanta con una expresión de preocupación a pesar de sus palabras y se acerca a la cama._

— Ja — ríe para sí — Un beso — balbucea — Para despertarme —

— Era buena idea ¿No? — le responden. Tala levanta el rostro, para mirar hacía la entrada del baño, pero sus ojos no enfocan, está oscuro y _ya no puede ver en la obscuridad_.

— Si... — pega su mano a los mosaicos de la pared, ésta se queda marcada con sangre. El agua de la llave sigue cayendo —...Si tú insistes — Recarga la cabeza en la pared de atrás — La bella durmiente despertó porque le besaron con amor —

— Que empalagoso. No crees eso ¿O sí? Probablemente era otra prostituta — Bryan estira la mano hacía el apagador y se detiene a mitad del camino — Pudo funcionar. Dime ¿No me amas? — pregunta con voz sin emoción. Por un gran rato no recibe respuesta y permanece congelado ahí mismo.

— Sí — Ivanov gira un poco el rostro y levanta la barbilla dejando completamente su cuello al descubierto; pega el arma a su piel justo unos centímetros arriba de la clavícula. Tiene la yugular lista para el ataque bajo sus húmedos dedos.

— Huh — Kuznetzov pasa saliva con dificultad ante el monosílabo que escuchó — Yo... — dudó —...no vuelvo a confesar nada porque lo volverás a olvidar —

— Bryan — replica en todo aburrido — gracias por darme control de mi vida el tiempo suficiente — suelta una risita extraña. Sin poder sangrar como humano, no hubiese podido cumplir con su meta.

— ¿Qué? — enciende finalmente la luz y mira dentro del cuarto de baño. El pelirrojo aún lo mira con esos ojos fríos y brillantes. Con algo filoso hace una incisión en el cuello desde su costado y continúa cortando en dirección a su manzana de Adán.

El agua sigue corriendo sobre su capitán, éste ya no se mueve. Por la coladera se va un líquido rojizo brillante, _hemorragia arterial_.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**


	3. Capítulo 2: Gimlet

Lobo de Luna

Sí, sí, ya conocíamos lo que sucedería hasta ahora, ¿o no? ¿Han visto las películas del increíble cineasta Stanley Kubrick? Es mi inspiración, él y otros más, pero cuando vi la película de _Full Metal Jacket_ fue mi hit, superando su propia _Naranja Mecánica_. Aunque esta historia me la imagino más recreada para el cine Impresionista Alemán.

Advertencia: Sexo, Violencia, Homicidios, Sangre, Suicidio, Drogas, Lenguaje.

Para ti, Dana.

Capítulo 2: Gimlet.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna** Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Sábado 10:47 a.m. (G.M.T. +9). Kaiyō, Japón. Playa Oozuna.

— Otro Gimlet — ordena el joven japonés. Coloca su vaso vacío sobre la mesa que tiene a un lado. El mesero lo toma y lo pone en su charola.

— se nos terminó el Burnett's Gin, joven Hiwatari. Pero tenemos ginebra de... —

— Van Gogh Gin entonces — Mueve la mano haciendo señas para que se retire y le permita continuar con lo suyo. Se sienta en una cómoda silla de playa con cojines. Frente a él, sobre su trípode, una antigua, pero hermosa cámara Zenit FS–122S.

A su lado, en la mesa donde una vez estuvo su bebida, yacen cinco baterías 3V. Se puede leer Seiko en la parte superior de las que están volteadas. El de ojos rojos sostiene la palanca para direccionar el enorme y largo lente. Enfoca a los bañistas de la playa.

El mesero se retira sin hacer ruido. Desde la ventana a la altura de diez pisos, la hermosa playa se despliega sólo para el camarógrafo.

— Llevas todo el día aquí — Entra otra persona, su largo cabello negro se mece con el fresco viento que entra. Tiene pantaloncillos cortos de natación negros y una playera roja cubriéndole del sol.

— En una hora perderé la luz adecuada para fotografiar — Una ola se levanta y tres surfistas la montan. El de cabellos azules pega sus rojos ojos en la mirilla de la cámara – especial para close–up a distancia – después de apuntarla hacia los turistas.

Comienza a tomar fotografía tras fotografía. El chico chino sólo le mira trabajar escuchando los clics. La ola termina, los surfistas llegan vitoreando a la arena. Kai vuelve a reclinarse en su silla.

— Hoy en un par de horas llevas tres rollos — nota Rei viendo como Hiwatari coloca un filtro estrellado.

— Me siento inquieto — replica sin emoción alguna. Su pareja se sienta con un suspiro en la silla que está a un lado del fotógrafo.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial? — cuestiona. El mesero entra sin tocar a la habitación. Coloca una bebida de ginebra con jugo de lima en la mesa — Gracias — agradece el moreno — Puedes retirarte — le pide. El mesero asiente y vuelve a desaparecer del cuarto.

— Yuri —

— ¿Ehh? — Rei deja de mirar la puerta de salida y regresa su atención al de ojos rojos, quien le mira serio.

— Soñé con él —

— Ohh — asiente Kon — Insisto que busques en tus pertenencias, debes tener alguna foto o dibujo de él — inquiere curioso el de ojos amarillos.

— No — niega suavemente su contrario.

— Mmm, pasas 20 horas del día fotografiando todo — encoge los hombros.

— Mi gusto por la fotografía comenzó después —

— Ohh... — Observa cómo Kai toma su vaso de Gimlet y le da un sorbo — No te preocupes, todo estará bien — le anima. Es el sexto vaso que le ve beber — Además, ese pelirrojo que llevas acosando por estos dos días no es Yuri — le asegura con una sonrisa amistosa y divertida. Se levanta de la silla — Iré a nadar también —

— Yo... — El de cabellos azules regresa la atención al hermoso paisaje que tienen frente a ellos —...regresaré a Tokio en unas horas — le informa aburrido.

— ¿Tan inquieto estás? — El chino abre grandes los ojos — Está bien, iré contigo. Empacaré tus cosas — Coloca su mano en el hombro de Kai y camina de regreso al cuarto de hotel — Tendré el equipaje listo en media hora — informa.

— Hmg — Ve cómo el pelirrojo de la playa vuelve a montar una ola. Prepara su cámara. El sonido de rápidas obturaciones envuelve de nueva cuenta el comedor de la suite.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Sábado 6:27 a.m. (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Sala de Emergencias, Abadía Vólkov.

— ¿Qué sucede? — la cirujana tiene levantados los brazos recién lavados; le terminan de colocar su bata azul. Sus largos cabellos negros ya están ocultos para prevenir obstrucciones.

— Hemorragia venosa y arterial, tenemos sábana rosa — le informa el doctor. En su gafete el nombre 'León' resalta — Necesitaremos una transfusión masiva de sangre —

— Para eso no me necesitan — reclama Xanae, frunciendo el ceño — ¿Hemorragia? ¿No puedes hacerte cargo tú solo? —

— ¡Más unidades de sangre! — grita una enfermera al fondo de la sala de emergencias.

— Es el chico cyborg — explica el doctor. La doctora en jefe voltea – impresionada por la noticia – hacia el paciente al cual no se le ve el rostro.

— ¡Muy bien todos! — Xanae levanta la voz, camina hacia donde otros tres doctores, siete enfermeras y dos científicos se aglomeran sin orden alguno — Pongan atención, sesión de clase comenzando — advierte a los jóvenes practicantes — ¿Con qué trabajamos? — hace a un lado con algo de agresividad a quienes le estorban para llegar con el niño.

— Los nanotubos están programados para coagulación inmediata — explica Giovanna, jefa de laboratorios.

— Bien, pongan atención — miró a las enfermeras y doctores asistentes — eso nos puede llevar a posible trombosis y embolia cerebral si el coagulo llega al cere... — le interrumpen.

— El problema... — la otra fémina levanta la voz para detener la clase —...Es que al parecer los nanotubos no responden — escupe finalmente. La sala de emergencias se vuelve silenciosa.

— ¿El chico cyborg no es cyborg? — pregunta desconcertada una enfermera.

— ¡Está en shock! ¡Tenemos taquicardia! — León irrumpe.

— ¿Eh?... — la morena agita un poco la cabeza y mira al de cabellos rojos — Adenosina — ordena. Una asistente se apresura a cargar la inyección con la sustancia señalada.

— ¡No pueden medicarlo! Su organismo es distinto — comienza a discutir Vladimir, el otro hombre del cual en su cuello se puede ver colgando un gafete con la leyenda 'Laboratorios'.

— Pues su organismo estará muerto si no hacemos nada — reclama la enfermera que decide sacarlos de la sala.

— Sábana roja, la hemofilia del chico volvió — comenta Xanae.

— ¿Volvió? Si eso no es curable — pregunta León a su compañera — Preparando desmopresina — informa mientras dispone del siguiente medicamento.

— Un poco de historia: — comienza la jefa — el chico Cyborg era hemofílico. Lo tuve en emergencias un par de veces, su sangre no coagula sin medicamento — explicó a los asistentes en entrenamiento. Todos debían saber con qué trabajaban — Eso cambió gracias a los doctores Frankenstein aquí presentes —

— Parece que el corazón ya no puede bombear suficiente sangre al cuerpo. Tiene dificultad para respirar e inflamación en abdomen y otras extremidades — informa la asistente de cabellos rubios.

— Eso significa insuficiencia cardiaca, vamos a entubar — continúa la clase para los jóvenes aprendices. La jefa se acomoda a la cabecera; recibe el laringoscopio, baja con el aparato la lengua, lo coloca en la laringe — Tubo endotraqueal — pide fuerte.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta el abad, entrando a la sala. Se colocaba apenas – de manera torpe – la bata.

— Insuficiencia cardiaca total — avisa León. Hace a un lado a su compañera médica y continúa él con la tarea de entubarlo — Le ayudaremos a respirar —

— Comenzando reanimación — notifica Xanae su siguiente estrategia, ignorando por unos momentos al clérigo — Salga de aquí, nos paga por esto, déjenos trabajar — mira a una de las enfermeras — Sácalo — ordena displicentemente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se repite Vólkov.

— No tiene pulso, señor — responde la mujer de blanco. Ella abre la puerta para llevarlo afuera — No respira, no tiene posibilidades — le empuja fuera de la sala de emergencias.

— No puede ser — Bryan escucha, no es el único.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? — cuestiona Boris, regresando a admirar la escena desde una ventana.

— Se dispone de sólo tres minutos para realizar una reanimación eficaz antes de que se produzcan lesiones definitivas o la muerte — explica la auxiliar.

— Mi Premio Nobel muere como vil rata — brama Giovanna. Todos los expulsados de la sala observan.

— Esto no pasaría si los nanotubos de carbono estuviesen haciendo su trabajo — gruñe el hombre de cabellos púrpuras. Mira con extrema furia a la ingeniera en biotecnología.

— No es mi culpa que tus mocosos jugaran con mis inventos — se defiende ella.

— ¿Tus inventos? ¿Tu Premio Nobel? ¡Yo trabaje igual o más que tú! — reclama Vladimir.

— Cállate inútil, esperemos que los nanotubos estén oxigenando el cerebro el tiempo suficiente — Da un zapatazo de insatisfacción. Oculta sus manos en su bata blanca.

El desfibrilador entra en acción y comienza a sonar el silbido característico de la máquina cargando.

— Lo maté — balbucea un mareado Kuznetzov.

— Ya te lo dije, no te sobreestimes, él es más fuerte que tú — insistió el director de la abadía, jugueteando nervioso con sus manos.

— _¿Qué es lo que robaron? — pregunta el abad entrando a uno de los cuartos de seguridad._

— _El control S3, señor — responde uno de los guardias._

— _¿Alguna idea de quién fue? — Levanta una ceja — Es de los más protegidos 'supuestamente' — hace énfasis en lo último._

— _Sí, señor. Sujeto M8876, Bryan Kuznetzov — Le entregan el DVD — Aquí están los videos del robo — _

— _Interesante — El religioso se da vuelta sin recibir lo que se le ofrece — ¿Para qué lo querrá? — se pregunta a sí mismo._

— _¿Sabes para qué es? — cuestiona uno de los guardias a otro._

— _No, ni idea — Encoge los hombros — No lo tomó tan mal, seguro no era importante — regresa su atención a las pantallas que muestran todo lo que se hace en la abadía._

— ¿Sabes? si te esfuerzas mucho aún puedes ganarte el Premio Nobel de la Paz — dice burlón Vladimir. Giovanna suelta una carcajada ante el tonto comentario.

— Es más fácil para ustedes sádicos ganarse la lotería — comenta por lo bajo Bryan, a lo que la carcajada de Giovanna aumenta aún más.

— No sería mala idea, si perdemos al chico Ivanov, estaríamos perdiendo millones de rublos — Vladimir replica, mirando con miedo a la científica que se tuerce aún de risa — y todo gracias a ti — Enfoca ahora al nuevo capitán Borg — Necesitamos dinero, Boris, si sobrevive o no, necesitaremos mucho dinero para retomar —

— No es opción. El gobierno jamás autorizó este experimento. No lo financiaron y no lo hará nunca — niega Vólkov.

— Pero fue un éxito. Estarán complacidos con los resultados — insiste Vlad.

— ¿Por qué no mejor solicitamos _amablemente_ dinero al sector privado? — Giovanna se incorpora a la conversación después de limpiar la lagrimita que escapó de uno de sus ojos — El mocoso Hiwatari ya heredó. Ya le pudimos sacar mucho dinero una vez, es tan tonto que podríamos lograrlo de nuevo ¿Aún es menor de edad? —

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Lunes 9:21 p.m. (G.M.T. +9). Hitachi, Japón.

— Kai... —

— Ya sé — el de cabellos azules mira de reojo hacía su izquierda.

— Lleva dos calles siguiéndonos — se ve una sombra desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

— Seis — corrige Hiwatari.

— Te ves preocupado ¿Es Yuri? — pregunta vigilando discretamente hacia las casas protegidas por largos muros.

— No, a él no lo veo — Relamió sus labios — Sin embargo, Yuri es más peligroso que cualquiera. Debemos ubicarlo de inmediato — advierte — recuerda que te explique que como mínimo se mueven por parejas — La conversación se lleva a cabo en voz baja. Sus ademanes dan la impresión de ser despreocupados — Hmmmf — refunfuña.

Mira hacia el despejado y brillante cielo de Tokio. Detiene su andar fingiendo estar muy interesado en las estrellas. Rei continúa caminando y se adelanta.

— Podemos vencerlo entre los dos — susurra. Kon se da vuelta para encarar al joven millonario. Suspira. Está solo en la calle a mitad de la noche. Kai ha desaparecido —...o... no. Quizás puedes ir tú solo — se dice a sí mismo en tono aburrido.

— Con esos movimientos tan obvios no podrás conmigo — sonríe malicioso Bryan. Está parado detrás de una cerca; Kai con un arma semiautomática norteamericana le apunta a un costado de su cabeza — Una Browning BDM, nada mal... — Río.

Hiwatari baja lentamente su mirada, de los ojos verdes sagaces, hacia su propio torso. Un hermoso cuchillo 'Talón negro' acaricia su piel. Ya cortó sobre su ropaje, siente el frío de la noche entrar y hacer contacto directo con él, al igual que la cuchilla.

Su contrincante de cabellos platinados –aún sin encararlo de frente por completo– tiene el brazo izquierdo estirado y doblado hacia atrás, amenazando su preciado hígado con el arma perfectamente colocada para entrar en su cuerpo por entre dos de sus costillas protectoras.

—...Sin embargo — el de cabellos platinados truena la boca — tsk, pude haberte rebanado antes de que jalaras ese gatillo —

— Debiste hacerlo cuando no lo había notado — le corrige el de ojos rojizos — por la sorpresa pude no haber reaccionado. Ahora estoy listo para jalar el gatillo si siento cualquier malestar — Su expresión seria no cambia — ¿Dónde está tu pareja? — pregunta.

— ¿Pareja? — Bryan se gira lentamente, ambas armas se mantienen en sus posiciones.

— _Primer Relámpago. _Los entrena para trabajar en equipo, y dentro del equipo, por parejas. Tú solo jamás lograrías asesinarme, debieron mandar a... — sigue paseando su mirada disimuladamente por sus alrededores. Deja de vigilar por un momento a su actual adversario.

El halcón relame sus labios. Una mirada maniática se hace presente. Mete la mano – con mucho sigilo – en sus bolsillos, sus dedos rozan la empuñadora de otro artefacto punzocortante.

— No muevas ni un dedo — otra voz se escucha. Hincado sobre la cerca, el joven chino le pega al agresor de ojos verdes, por la espalda, una pequeña pistola de toques eléctricos. El dedo está preparado sobre el botón para presionarlo en cualquier momento.

— Eso sí no lo esperaba — Bryan saca su mano de su bolsillo. Su expresión desequilibrada se transforma en una completamente blanca e ilegible.

— Hnmm —

— ¿Quién es? — pregunta Rei.

— Nadie. No te descuides, Yuri debe estar acechando — le recuerda Hiwatari. Sus manos presionan con más fuerza la pistola.

— ¿Yuri? — cuestiona Kuznetzov confundido.

— Tala — corrige el de ojos rojos.

— Ja. No, te equivocas — Bryan niega con la cabeza — Él no está aquí —

— Boris sabe que él es el único que tiene una oportunidad en mí contra — Kai frunce el ceño.

— No busco asesinarte, vine buscándote. Tu rival quedó fuera de combate — ríe el miembro Borg — tenemos una vacante. Si me acompañas te permitiré despedirte de tu novio — mira a Rei. Baja el cuchillo con el que amenaza la vida del millonario.

— _Si algo me pasara _— _Hiwatari abre el cajón de su escritorio. Toma la plumilla de su guitarra y la introduce en una pequeña rendija en el fondo de la gaveta; inclina la pluma y la atora en la hendidura. Levanta todo, se lleva el fondo del cajoncillo revelando un pequeño compartimiento secreto — Quiero que... — saca un viejo libro._

_Sopla a la portada. El polvo brinca del recubrimiento de piel; lo sacude un poco con sus dedos. El cuero que recubre el libro es de un sombrío color gris. La portada tiene sólo un par de palabras escritas 'Rudin by Ivan Sergeevich Turgenev'. Le extiende el objeto al moreno._

_Los ojos amarillos miran curiosos la obra. La abre. Lee de inmediato la sinopsis en esa primera hoja amarillenta que se le atraviesa. _

_Turgenev's first novel, published in 1856, is the portrait of a type of intellectual and enthusiastic idealist. He ultimately proves himself to be a "superfluous man" a brilliant and charismatic failure in his dealings with love, money, and friends._

— _¿Qué quieres que haga? — pregunta finalmente el chico chino. _

— _Dáselo a Yuri — finalmente pidió._

— _¿Yuri? ¿Cómo lo encontraré? — cuestiona. Sus ojos amarillos leyendo ahora con sorpresa que tiene en sus manos la primera edición – University Press – de una novela publicada en 1955, muchos años atrás._

— _Si algo me llega a pasar, él estará cerca — Kai toma de las manos de Rei el libro y con cuidado lo vuelve a meter a la gaveta. La obra no está en sus mejores condiciones, ni es nueva, pero está perfectamente bien conservada a excepción del polvo._

_Su pareja simplemente asintió._

— _Sabes que será él quién vendrá a asesinarte — _

— _Probablemente lo logre — _

— Pensé que te desharías de tu novio antes de enfrentarme — Bryan guarda sin preocupación alguna su cuchillo. Kai agita un poco la cabeza. Retira la pistola metiéndola nuevamente en la funda oculta bajo su saco.

— Mmm — murmulla inexpresivo el de cabellos bicolores — No sé quién seas, pero tus pobres habilidades de espía me dicen que probablemente las de combate sean igual de patéticas — comenta aburridamente. Rei también había retrocedido y guardaba su arma – no mortal – en sus ropajes.

— Podríamos poner tu teoría a prueba — los ojos verdes miraban curioso al chino que bajaba de un ágil salto de la cerca.

— No hay tiempo — Hiwatari se da la vuelta; dándoles la espalda a ambos. Camina retomando su rumbo hacia su hogar. Su pareja le sigue sin inmutarse — Saldremos por la mañana — Con ello finalmente logra una expresión de incredulidad en Kon.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**


	4. Capítulo 3: Sun Yee On

Lobo de Luna

Recomendación: Utilicen siempre un controlador de versiones, ya que con ellos siempre pueden regresar a _cualquier_ versión anterior de sus capítulos o historias. Sinceramente, sin el TortoiseSVN yo ya estaría dándome de golpes.

También recuerden, lávense las manos antes de comer, después de ir al baño, antes de tocar el teclado de su computadora... después de tocar el teclado de su computadora. Antes de tocar a los niños, después de manosear cositas interesantes para comprar en las tiendas, etc., etc.

He cometido el grave error de no agregar esta nueva nota en mis capítulos. Agradecer a mis hermosas betas – si, son más de una – todos sus efuerzos para que en equipo puedan salir más y más de estos capítulos revisados hasta de sus partes más ocultas. Gracias Luzbel, Ayanai, Hio, Kat, Nyu.

Advertencia: Sexo, Violencia, Homicidios, Sangre, Suicidio, Drogas, Lenguaje ¿Falta algúna?

Para ti, Dana. Con agradecimiento especial a Naru por hacerme sentir bien con su comentario estrella.

Capítulo 3: _Sun Yee On__._

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna** Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Martes 02:16 a.m. (G.M.T. +9). Hitachi, Japón. Hiwatari Manor.

— ¿Gustas sexo pre...viaje? — pregunta un joven de largos cabellos negros.

— Hnmm — Hiwatari lanza otro par de calcetines negros a una maleta del mismo color.

— También tendrás que hacerme un _blow_ — bostezó el chino, quien yace sobre el diván. Lleva solamente la parte inferior de una pijama, la parte superior está en el cuerpo de su amante, sin embargo, Kai aún no remueve los caros pantalones de su cuerpo — Es como... requisito mínimo por viajar sin mí — estira los brazos y los acomoda junto a su cabeza.

— Mmhh — Kai recorre la habitación con la mirada, localiza, a un lado de la pantalla de Leds, la cámara digital profesional Canon. La toma, lanzándola también sin cuidado a su maleta.

Recopila sus hermosas pistolas gemelas y las arroja a la desordenada valija. Se queda mirando por unos momentos el maletín que guarda sus pertenencias. Kon sigue conversando de banalidades.

— Rei — le interrumpe. El joven millonario saca los últimos objetos que ha guardado – sus Browning BDM semiautomáticas – Remueve los cargadores, jala los martillos; las balas anteriormente cargadas brincan y salen. Las armas quedan sin municiones. Las extiende al chino en el diván.

El moreno niega con la cabeza. No mueve un solo dedo para recibir lo que se le ofrece. Sus brazos continúan flojamente acomodados a los lados de su cabeza.

— Podrían venir por ti —

— Las enseñanzas budistas consideran el matar a otro ser humano como la ofensa más seria y con el peor Karma — relata el chino.

— Curiosas palabras — Kai levanta una ceja acusador — Sobretodo viniendo de un miembro _Sun Yee On — _

— Si vienen por mí, serían cazados por los Sun Yee On — dice despreocupado el de ojos dorados — Además, es mi tío el miembro de la triada, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, sabes que escogí otro camino — lo mira con tranquilidad.

— Tu tío y su gente intentarían desaparecer a cualquiera que dañe a la familia Kon — repone el de ojos rojos.

— _Uh Huh_, ya sabes, cuestión de honor... — ríe por lo bajo Rei — Hnmmm... Podría comenzar una guerra — menciona pensativo.

— Lástima, tan buena relación que tienen Rusia y China — responde burlón el joven millonario.

— Je, sobre todo con tratado de Misiles Balísticos para reducir las armas de destrucción masiva — Observa a su pareja colocar las pistolas sobre la mesita de noche con sus brillantes ojos miel — Tsk, todo va a estar bien — suspira. Se levanta. Camina hacia el de cabellos azules.

Extiende los brazos rodeando la cintura de Kai por la espalda. Inhala profundamente. Graba el caro aroma a Giorgio Armani's ATTITUDE de 40dls la onza de la piel del hermoso adolescente.

El de ojos rojos sólo niega suavemente con la cabeza. Se inclina hacia la mesa. Recarga las manos y se apoya en sus brazos.

— Juntaré a las triadas, iré por ti — le susurra el chino en el oído.

— Boris y su gente no dudaría en enfrentarse a la mafia china — Cierra los ojos — Son parte del corrupto gobierno ruso. Tienen medios poderosos para hacerle frente a tu familia — Hiwatari relame sus labios. El moreno desciende sus manos, abre el botón del caro pantalón de su amante, después, el cierre.

— Te prohíbo tener sexo con tu ex novio — le advierte entre lengüetadas, al millonario.

— Je. Haré lo posible — comenta divertido. Relaja su cuerpo. Se inclina nuevamente pero esta vez hacia atrás, hacia el cuerpo que lo aprisiona con fuertes brazos, y le baja el pantalón.

— Zorro — ríe Rei. Abandona la oreja para lamer y succionar el terso y blanco cuello.

— Celoso — comenta en el mismo tono burlón el de cabellos azules. Su pareja se frota contra él, restregando el duro miembro en sus glúteos. Kon suelta los pantalones de Kai y éstos caen al piso sin resistencia alguna.

Hiwatari extiende la mano hacia la lámpara, sus dedos toman el interruptor y, antes de poder apagar la luz que iluminaba la habitación, le detienen.

— No, ya lo pensé mejor. No tendremos sexo hoy — Kon detiene la mano de su contrario. Lo suelta. Se aleja dejándole aún con los pantalones abajo, la piel cálida y brillosa por el sudor.

— Hnmm — El de ojos rojos pasa su mano por sus cabellos. Gira, encarando al chino — Eso lo decido yo. — Da un paso. Sus pantalones quedan olvidados en el piso frente a la mesita de noche, sólo le cubre su ajustada ropa interior Calvin Klein.

El Sun Yee On detiene su andar de regreso al diván. Se intenta girar a prisa, pero antes de lograrlo, su espalda impacta contra el escritorio que está a un lado. Kai lo retiene contra la madera y papeles que se riegan sobre la superficie. Rei forcejea con sus muñecas aprisionadas en un fuerte agarre, sus piernas son separadas fácilmente por las rodillas del joven de cabellos bicolores.

— Precipitado... — susurra el chino, aún en el poderoso agarre. Sonríe. Apoya bien los descalzos pies en el piso. Relame sus labios calculadoramente. Empuja con fuerza su cuerpo junto con el escritorio hacia atrás, causando desequilibrio en su amante, haciéndole soltarle para no caer al piso.

Levanta una rodilla en dirección a la hombría de Kai, quien, con la misma agilidad y velocidad, le detiene con un puño. Ambos se separan y toman posición defensiva.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**


	5. Capítulo 4 Celos

Lobo de Luna

Advertencia: Sexo, Violencia, Homicidios, Sangre, Suicidio, Drogas, Lenguaje.

Para ti, Dana.

Capítulo 4 Celos

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna** Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

Miércoles 09:18 pm (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov.

Bryan está sentado a un costado de la camilla de Ivanov. Hay una fila de camas separadas por cortinas en la habitación. Sus dedos acarician piel blanca de un joven de cabellos rojos en coma.

Kai Hiwatari sale caminando por entre la nieve, dejando tras de sí la abadía Vólkov; su cabello se mece con la tormenta. Se escucha por sobre el silbido del viento, gruñidos y ladridos caninos.

— Has perdido condición — un hombre de cabellos negros cortos le espera — te ves fatal — dice divertido — ¿El jefe te agotó? — suelta la carcajada.

— hhnn — un gruñido por parte del jovencito de ojos carmines fue la única respuesta — ¿Ese anciano? — comenta con todo aburrido y prepotente.

— Al suelo. Quiero ver doscientos para comenzar — ordena el hombre. Hiwatari permanece de pie frente al entrenador. La nieve arrecia, los cubre con sus blancos copos; se pega a las botas de ambos.

— Nunca se acerquen a ellos — Sobre una pila de nieve un joven de cabellos rubios los observa. A su lado derecho un Rottweiler se sienta; a su lado izquierdo un mastín Napolitano olfatea. Ambos canes le acompañan sin necesidad de correa — El pequeño es Kai. No lo conocen porque utilizó su dinero para disfrutar de la vida. Fue _Borg_ antes que yo, pero antes fue capitán del equipo _Rihno_, cuentan historias terribles de él — relata Spencer a sus obedientes chicos.

El Rottweiler soltó un ladrido, causando alboroto en los demás perros de la abadía, los cuales reiniciaban su escándalo.

— Recuerda Jet, los humanos no son de fiar. Si puedes acabar con uno, hazlo, antes de que acaben contigo — susurra. Deja de mirar a Bastian y al menor, enfoca sus ojos azules en el Rottweiler — Entremos — da media vuelta y desaparece en la tempestad. Al fondo apenas se puede distinguir una edificación, la Abadía.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

_Días Antes. _Martes 05:01 am (G.M.T. +9). Hitachi, Japón. Hiwatari Kai Suite.

Kai se sienta en su cama, aún tiene algo de sangre seca bajo su nariz. Pasa su mano por sus cabellos soltando un suspiro. Siente también un sabor desagradable en su boca. Se levanta pesadamente con dirección al baño.

Su cuerpo está desnudo. Rasca sus cabellos. Mira la tina vacía y niega con la cabeza. Toma su cepillo de dientes.

— Mmhhh… Es muy temprano — balbucea exhausto el chico chino que continúa sobre el colchón. Gira y vuelve a dormir hasta volver a escuchar ruido en la habitación.

El joven millonario se coloca – sin ropa interior – los pantalones que yacen en el piso frente a una mesita de noche que cuida un par de armas gemelas. Busca en el closet la primera playera que se atraviese. Para alcanzar las playeras hace a un lado todas las camisas de vestir de su guardarropa, ya que están hasta el fondo.

— Mmhhh — Kon gime aún sin deseos de mover un dedo para salir de debajo de las sábanas. Se estira felinamente y logra sentarse; ve a su pareja terminar un cigarrillo sentado en el marco de la ventana, está completamente vestido — Te ves raro —

— Casual — responde el de cabellos azules.

— No, más bien, informal — le explica. Bosteza. Intenta acomodar sus largos y desordenados cabellos negros, pero estos vuelven despeinarse apenas su mano deja de tocarlos — Espero que sea el último cigarro de tu vida — le amenaza.

— Me ayudó a pensar — Lanza la colilla por la ventana — ¿Por qué no querías sexo anoche? — pregunta.

— Porque comenzaste a comportarte o hablar como si te estuvieses despidiendo — se estira finalmente y brinca fuera de la cama, su cuerpo desnudo se muestra sin pudor alguno al interlocutor.

— me voy a ir —

— Pero volverás — le recuerda Rei.

— Hnm — el joven de ojos rojos se levanta de donde ha permanecido sentado los últimos minutos, toma su maleta preparada una noche antes y camina a la puerta.

— Olvidas algo — Rei le detiene de un brazo. El de cabellos azules no le contesta ni gira para encararlo. El chico chino extiende su mano libre con un objeto pesado en ella.

Sus ojos rojos se abren grandes por la sorpresa. Una sonrisa entre divertida, irónica y sardónica se aparece en los labios de Hiwatari.

'Rudin by Ivan Sergeevich Turgenev' dice un libro de aspecto viejo pero en perfectas condiciones. Kai toma el objeto y lo pega a su cuerpo.

— Ésta vez esperaré al menos una foto — alienta el moreno — y recuerda te prohíbo tener sexo con él — repite divertido.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

_Fecha Actual. _Jueves 04:53 am (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov. Sala de Recuperación.

— Eres desagradable — Hiwatari se recarga en la puerta. Se puede leer 'Sala de Recuperación' a un lado del joven millonario.

— ¿Se te hizo temprano? — pregunta Kuznetzov. Se sienta en la cama donde descansa otro adolescente, uno de cabellos rojos.

— Si cierran con llave esta sala es porque no deberías estar aquí — los ojos rojos enfocan la cámara que apunta directamente a él y hacia la entrada a la habitación.

— si no quieren que alguien entre deberían poner seguros difíciles de abrir — Bryan se inclina sobre Tala, sus dedos se enredan en los cabellos rojos.

— ¿Puedes abrir también el cuarto de los medicamentos? — pregunta Kai, se despega de donde había estado observando y avanza hacia la puerta dentro de la sala, que tiene varios cerrojos — Bryan — llama cuando no escucha respuesta — ¿Bryan? — Mira hacia atrás.

Se queda inmóvil al observar al nuevo capitán del equipo con medio cuerpo sobre Ivanov. Los dientes del halcón jalan el labio superior del lobo. Kuznetzov le besa y lame sus labios y le acaricia los costados con sus dedos.

— No hagas eso — masculla el de ojos rojos después de agitar un poco la cabeza. Sale de la sala, asomándose a ambos lados del pasillo. Regresa donde Kuznetzov está removiendo la sábana del cuerpo de Tala — ¡Detente! — ordena.

_Hiwatari Kai, varón, nuevo capitán del equipo de acción Rihno. 14 años._

_Ivanov Tala, varón, aspirante a miembro del equipo de reconocimiento Borg. 11 años._

_El de cabellos rojos entra a la última regadera del baño de hombres. La llave está abierta. Dentro, un pequeño de cabellos azules disfruta del agua fría, dándole la espalda al recién llegado. Hiwatari sonríe disimuladamente y relame sus labios sin recibirle de frente._

— _Kai — llama suavemente el de ojos azules. Estira la mano con duda, roza apenas la espalda del nuevo capitán Rihno para llamar su atención, cuando el susodicho se gira a encararlo._

— _Te ves bien — Hiwatari jala a Tala. El menor está ya desnudo y visiblemente excitado — Te ves... decidido — le susurra al niño en el oído.._

— _Los escuché — Cierra sus ojos azules, su cuerpo vibra por el escalofrío que lo cubre._

— _No escuchaste, espiabas. Te vi — corrige Kai. Pasa su experta mano entre los cabellos carmines que van humedeciéndose con el agua fría — No tiembles. Tendré cuidado contigo — saca la lengua y le lame el oído._

— _Kai... Kai yo — Tala rodea al mayor con sus brazos. Sus cuerpos desnudos se pegan por completo, sus miembros se tocan uno a otro — Cuando te veo con él — oculta su rostro en el cuello de Hiwatari — me siento... furioso — confiesa._

— _¿De qué hablas? — pregunta el nuevo capitán del equipo _Rihno. _Kai abre los ojos a más no poder; su cuerpo se tensa aprisionando al menor que oculta la mirada. Después de unos segundos de silencio, estira el brazo hacia la llave del agua. La cierra._

— _no te asustes — Ivanov hace el ademán de humedecerse los labios, pero éstos ya están mojados por el agua de la regadera — Olvida lo que dije, no lo volveré a hacer — Levanta el rostro despegándolo de ese aromático cuello — Sólo déjame estar contigo — pide._

— _Estás confundido — el de cabellos azules vuelve a sonreír cínico — ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 9 años? ¿Cuando te dije que más adelante entenderías esa atracción que sientes por mí? — pregunta._

— _Ahora la entiendo — _

— _No, ahora la confundes con algo diferente — Suspira — No tengo tiempo para esto Tala — _

— Kuznetzov, basta — jala del hombro al jovencito de cabellos platinados, haciéndole caer de la cama. Se coloca frente al halcón obstruyéndole el camino de regreso a ésta.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? — ladra Bryan, tras levantarse irascible. Su puño se mueve veloz al igual que sus piernas con dirección al entrometido muchacho de ojos rojizos.

— ¿Kai? — llaman suavemente con voz débil y rasposa desde la camilla. Ambos adolescentes se detienen en seco, voltean a donde el lobo tiene entrecerrados sus ojos azules. A Ivanov le tiemblan los párpados y no pierde de vista el techo. Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos regresando a su estado de letargo.

— hn — el millonario sonríe triunfal — Púdrete de celos, rata — baja la playera de lana de Yuri que está hasta los pectorales, la coloca en su lugar y le cubre con la sábana.

— _¿Qué sucede, Kai? — pregunta un adolescente rubio, tiene en sus manos una bolsa cerrada y un par de jeringas desechables nuevas en su paquete._

— _no quiero sexo, Aleksandr — replica el menor._

— _Nunca... es decir... siempre quieres — el amante responde frunciendo el ceño._

— _Ivanov se me ofreció hace dos noches — ojos rojos observan la pequeña bolsa negra cerrada._

— _Vaya, ya era hora. Es un niño tan bonito — Aleksandr muerde su labio inferior — debiste haberlo disfrutado como nunca — sonríe lascivamente._

— _hnmmm — Hiwatari mira por un par de segundos más la bolsa. Parpadea. Intercambia un vistazo aburrido a los ojos del rubio. Da la vuelta, avanzando con dirección a la salida del cuarto de baño de chicos._

— _¿Kai? — llama el adolescente._

— _creo que aquí termina esto — replica el menor ya en el umbral de la puerta._

— _¿Cómo que termina? — el ruso coloca sobre los lavamanos los objetos que carga._

— _Es la última vez que vengo. Ya no utilizaré los baños generales, tengo una nueva habitación con todo lo necesario. Sólo quería avisarte que ya no me interesas más — cierra el japonés la puerta. Aleksandr se queda parado a mitad del baño con la respiración agitada._

— _¿Tan bueno estuvo el niñito ese, Kai? — se pregunta a sí mismo en tono incrédulo — ¿Por él me dejas? — aprieta el puño con fuerza._

— ¿Yo? ¿Con celos? — Bryan arruga la nariz por un milisegundo — no soy chupa–penes como ustedes — truena los dedos de su mano derecha — Prefiero un buen par de senos —

— Sí — Kai camina en dirección a la salida. Se detiene por un instante frente al halcón. Tuerce más su altanera sonrisa — y sin embargo — pega sus labios al oído de su interlocutor — se te para por un chico — susurra; su mano apretando el despierto miembro por sobre la ropa de Bryan — Ten cuidado, a los de aquí no les gusta eso. Si te atrapan con otra jugarreta como la de ahorita, sentirás lo que es miedo — dice como última advertencia.

_Aprieta fuertemente sus ojos rojizos, de sus labios sale un quejido; por más que se retuerce no logra escapar. Gira el rostro a su derecha, respira profundo un par de veces, entreabre un ojo y mira a Tala observándole._

_Lo tienen sometido entre varios militares. Ellos parecen reír a carcajadas pero ningún sonido llega a sus oídos. Ivanov mueve la boca._

— _No te escucho — balbucea sin fuerza. Frente a sus ojos vuelve a ver destellos blancos, suelta otro quejido, lo único que logra escuchar son sus propios lamentos._

_Todo a su alrededor es mudo, no alcanza a escuchar las voces de todos los soldados que observan. Ivanov al parecer comienza a gritar, pues ve como le cubren la boca. Vuelve a cerrar y apretar sus ojos._

— No sé de qué agujero te sacaron, y sólo puedo imaginar los trucos sucios que utilizaste para tener el buen puesto como capitán de algún equipo, sobretodo de uno de reconocimiento — lo mira — yo fui capitán de un equipo de acción, y eso no me salvó del castigo por desvirgar al mismo niño que deseas —

— soy el hijo adoptivo de Boris Vólkov— informó Bryan.

— _Fuck_ — replica Kai. El nuevo código clave que tiene dentro del equipo de reconocimiento Borg: _Milano._

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**


	6. Capítulo 5: Heroína

Lobo de Luna

Advertencia: Sexo, Violencia, Homicidios, Sangre, Suicidio, Drogas, Lenguaje.

Para ti, Dana.

Capítulo 5: Heroína.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna** Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**

6 Semanas después. Viernes 11:35 p.m. (G.M.T. +3). Moscú, Rusia. Abadía Vólkov.

_Hiwatari Kai, varón, Tropa. Un año antes de ser miembro del equipo de acción Rihno, dos años antes de ser su capitán. 12 años._

_Ivanov Tala, varón, Tropa. Dos años y medio antes de ser miembro del equipo de reconocimiento Borg. 9 años._

_Al fondo están las regaderas, cada una separada por una pequeña pared de un metro de altura. A la entrada del baño común, el enorme espejo frente una hilera de fregaderos y, justo detrás, varias tazas de baño completamente al descubierto._

— _¿Qué se siente? — pregunta curioso, sus manitas juguetean con su playera. Está sentado sobre la tapa de uno de los WC cerrados._

— _Rico. — Kai termina de abotonar su pantalón, levanta las manos e intenta peinar sus desordenados cabellos mientras se mira en el espejo — Tengo una idea — gira, enfocando al niño de cabellos rojos — ¿quieres probarlo? — pregunta. Tuerce una confianzuda sonrisa._

— _No — niega Tala. Frunce el ceño en ofensa — Está mal, estamos en una abadía... — comienza su sermón. Hiwatari rola los ojos._

— _Este campo de entrenamiento mercenario es todo excepto una abadía, mocoso — retuerce la nariz._

— _...__Lo sé. — Ivanov se levanta — No es un campo mercenario, somos soldados que protegeremos algún día a nuestro país —_

— _Bah, hablamos de sexo, no de la abadía — bufa Kai._

— _Pero... __A lo que me refiero es... — _

— _Siempre me sigues, Tala — interrumpe, avanza hacía el menor, se inclina frente a él y queda a la altura de su cabeza. El de ojos azules pasa saliva — ¿Te pongo nervioso? — pregunta el de cabellos azules._

— _N... no — niega fervientemente Tala._

— _Ja, claro — le acaricia los cabellos — eres un niño muy lindo, ya tienes 9 años, ¿No? — pregunta suavemente._

— _Sí — remueve de sus hebras coloradas la ofensiva mano que lo mima._

— _Eso que sientes, esa admiración y deseo de ser como yo... Dentro de unos dos años, cuando tengas mi edad, entenderás que es atracción, que es deseo... de sentir un cuerpo como el mío, de permitir que alguien como yo te haga sentir placer — _

— _Eso está prohibido — reclama el de cabellos rojos. Empuja el torso del niño de 12 años._

— _Sí, prohibido — Kai se levanta — ¿Qué mejor? — _

Brinca sorpresivamente. Vladimir saca la jeringa de su brazo al sentir el movimiento en el cuerpo ahora consciente, tiene el tubo lleno de una muestra de su sangre.

— Maldito mocoso, ¿cómo se te ocurre derramar de esa forma la sangre que tanto trabajo nos ha costado mejorar? — Aprovecha la situación y da un certero puñetazo en el blanco rostro.

— Mmh — Tala intenta formar alguna palabra. Lleva su mano hasta el cuello, sus dedos sienten una gruesa venda. Sólo viste ropa suelta de algodón.

— El jefe viene en camino del Teatro Bolshoi. Te van a dar una verdadera golpiza — sonríe el científico complacido.

— Sí, la tuya será peor — amenaza el halcón, quien va entrando por la puerta de la sala de recuperación — Han pasado seis semanas y no lo han logrado poner en forma — se burla.

— Creo que voy a vomitar — menciona el lobo. Comienza a toser estrepitosamente; sus manos aferrándose al horrible ardor de su cuello.

— No se admiten visitas, ¡fuera todos de aquí! — Entran dos enfermeras. La primera intenta encaminar a los visitantes a la salida, la segunda llena un vaso de agua que extiende a Ivanov.

— Igual, ya me iba. — Vladimir sacude su muestra de sangre frente al nuevo capitán Borg, también empuja a la asistente causando que esta caiga estrepitosamente al piso.

— Hmmmff — gruñe Bryan; con el dorso de la mano golpea el tubo con la muestra que el sujeto con bata presume frente a él.

— ¡Cuidado, mocoso! — El castaño utiliza su mano libre, lanza un golpe con el puño cerrado al rostro del adolescente, quien con extrema facilidad lo esquiva. Kuznetzov saca de la parte trasera de su cinturón su cuchilla _Fatcat_.

La mesa cae llevándose la bandeja metálica con los utensilios médicos y medicinas causando que todo se riegue por el suelo: botes abiertos de los cuales pastillas brotan, un par de jeringas, líquidos de varios colores de frascos anteriormente de cristal. La otra enfermera acompaña a la primera en el piso.

— Largo — sisea el de cabellos rojos, quien detiene el brazo de Bryan en el aire con el cuchillo empuñado, mientras su otra mano sostiene a Vladimir por el cuello de la bata blanca. Mira con odio al castaño y lo lanza hacía la pared de afuera de la sala.

— ¡Si vives es gracias a mí! Mal agradecido — gruñe el científico, al tiempo que se levanta y sale corriendo a tropezones para alejarse por el pasillo.

— Y tú — se gira Ivanov, encarando al halcón — te voy a romper cada maldito hueso... — se tambalea. Las vendas que cubren su cuello y muñecas se tiñen de color sangre. Las enfermeras miran esto, pero no se levantan de donde han caído para atenderle, sólo le miran con ojos temerosos.

— ¡Siempre los Borg causando problemas! Y si no son los Borg, son los Viktor o peor aún, los Alfa — reclama una voz. La cirujana de cabellos negros llega caminando por donde Vladimir ha huido — Ivanov, estuviste muerto por 27 minutos, ¿Podrías comportarte como paciente en recuperación? —

El pelirrojo se desvanece, aún sostiene a Kuznetzov, quien aprovecha para sustentarlo con un brazo, mientras guarda nuevamente su cuchilla _fatcat._

— Levántense, señoritas. — Xanae observa a las enfermeras en el piso, junto con el reguero de medicamentos — ¿Ya le dieron la desmopresina? — pregunta.

— No, a… apenas íbamos a_– — _

— Ya. — Con su pie hace a un lado el desorden del suelo, abriéndose paso hasta la primera camilla — Kuznetzov, tráelo hacia acá — ordena.

— ¿Cómo está? — interroga Bryan. Coloca el cuerpo flácido de Ivanov sobre su hombro, lo carga con facilidad hacia la camilla.

— No sé, yo no le doy seguimiento a los pacientes — replica ella. Abre las sábanas de la camilla — No me da tiempo, apenas puedo atender los casos de emergencias. —

— Siempre me atiendes a mí. — Coloca al chico de ojos azules sobre la camilla. La cirujana abre la puerta de la habitación de medicamentos con una de sus tantas llaves y entra. Bryan puede escuchar el sonido de botellas siendo tomadas y colocadas de regreso en los estantes.

— Tú siempre terminas siendo un caso de emergencia — responde la doctora en jefe desde la pequeña habitación contigua — ¿Cómo sigue esa nariz? —

— Hnmm — gruñe — Te aburrirías sin casos como yo — comenta divertido el halcón, levanta la mano y con los dedos hace presión en la punta de su nariz, en la cual ya no siente molestia alguna

— Tendría menos estrés. — La castaña sale y vuelve a cerrar la habitación con llave.

— Déjeme prepararla — pide una de las enfermeras, ya recuperada, toma el frasco y la jeringa que la cirujana lleva.

— También te puedo quitar el estrés. — Kuznetzov relame sus labios. Las dos jóvenes ayudantes se sonrojaron ante el comentario. La encargada de preparar el medicamento comenzó a temblar de las manos. Xanae suspira vigilando a la aprendiz hacer su tarea con torpeza.

— Eres un asco — balbucea el lobo, quien observa a Bryan con recelo desde la camilla con sus manos colocadas sobre la venda de su cuello ahora teñido completamente de rojo — y ustedes unas malditas prostitutas. — Escupe con desagrado a las enfermeras. Se enfoca finalmente en Xanae quien no evade su mirada como lo hicieron las otras jovencitas.

— ¿Sí? — pregunta la pelinegra, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Puede ser intranasal? — pide Tala — Tiene muchos años que no sentía el dolor... no quiero sentir más, no inyecciones — susurra.

— Fuera chicas — pide al final la doctora, haciendo ademanes con las manos en dirección de la puerta.

— S… sí — responde la primera. Baja la jeringa, ya lista y con su correspondiente tapa, a la mesa del fondo y se apresura a la salida.

— Adiós Bryan — llama la otra muy por lo bajo cuando pasa junto a Kuznetzov.

— Mmm — responde sin interés. La puerta se cerró detrás de las asistentes dejando sólo a tres personas dentro de la sala — ¿Me follé a esas? — pregunta a sí mismo.

— Sí — Tala no deja de mirar a Xanae — y no sólo a ellas — gruñe.

— No, obviamente su calentura desgarró internamente a alguien más. — Xanae toma la jeringa ya lista — No puede ser intranasal, estás sangrando y endovendosa es lo más adecuado — saca una larga y gruesa liga amarilla de su bata — deberás retomar el medicamento para controlar tu hemofilia nuevamente...

— Yo ya no tengo hemofilia — reclama Ivanov.

— Eso no es lo único que ha cambiado; sin embargo, pude ver que tu fuerza sigue siendo asombrosa — le apoya el brazo en la mesa que acaba de levantar y volver a colocar a un lado de la cama, coloca la liga justo en la parte superior del brazo — Boris es quien tiene los resultados de tus análisis, él podrá explicarte tu situación. —

Tala hace una mueca de incomodidad cuando la aguja entra en su piel y sisea cuando el líquido comienza a ser inyectado.

— Tengo cosas que hacer — termina la cirujana — entre el servicio y las enseñanzas a los nuevos doctores no puedo perder mucho el tiempo inyectándote. — Se levanta — Te prepararé paquetes que puedes pasar a recoger diariamente a mi oficina, tendrán la dosis adecuada — tapa la jeringa ya vacía — como cuando tenías 7 años. Procura que nadie te vea. No necesitamos rumores de drogadicción nuevamente. — Lanza los desechos por el agujero en una de las paredes con la etiqueta '_Basura Médicos'_. Se para junto a la puerta — No pueden quedarse aquí sin supervisión, vayan a sus habitaciones — ordena.

— Te voy a matar — le informa el de cabellos rojos cuando los dos jóvenes quedan solos en el pasillo, fuera de la sala — Te sentí, me tocaste cuando dormía. —

— Intenté la teoría del beso de la bella durmiente —

— Te dije que eran estupideces — el lobo tuerce una sardónica sonrisa — ¿Ya te aburrieron las mujeres? —

— Ni en tus más fantasiosos sueños. —

— Te voy a matar — repite — lo prometo. — Comienza a caminar hacia los elevadores, dejando solo a su compañero de equipo.

— _¿Cómo es posible que hayas metido eso? — pregunta el de ojos azules, quien está sorprendido al ver la droga en manos del joven Hiwatari._

_Kai tiene una jeringa ya preparada con una sustancia amarillosa. El baño de hombres nuevamente está vacío, excepto por el joven heredero sentado sobre los lavamanos._

— _Me lo dio Aleksandr. — El de cabellos azules da un par de golpes más a su brazo, donde ya tiene una liga ayudándole a levantar la vena._

— _Te van a matar si se enteran — Tala cierra la puerta._

— _¿Cómo es que siempre atinas a venir cuando estoy aquí? — pregunta._

— _No te sigo — se defiende el menor — Debo medicarme, a las tres de la mañana nadie más está despierto, al parecer sólo tú. — _

— _Y a veces Aleksandr — corrige el mayor. Suelta un quejido satisfecho, finalmente se inyecta — ¿Estás enfermo? — pregunta sin interés._

— _¿Qué se siente? — cuestiona el pequeño Tala sin responder a la pregunta que le hizo Kai._

— _Siempre me preguntas eso, Tala — ríe el de ojos rojos — Puedo mostrarte lo rica que puede ser la vida. — Se recarga en el espejo disfrutando del líquido que acaba de meter en su sistema — Piensa en tu mejor orgasmo, multiplícalo por mil y aún no quedas cerca. — _

— _yo nunca he… — Ivanov baja la vista y revisa su caja negra con desmopresina para combatir esa enfermedad que impide que su sangre coagule._

— _Mmhhh… mejor que cualquier pene del mundo. — _

— Mmh — Tala sonríe. La puerta del elevador se cierra. Se coloca justo debajo de la cámara, en su punto ciego, dándole la espalda. Mete y saca la mano de la bolsa de su holgado pantalón de algodón — ¿Qué día será? — se cuestiona.

Sus dedos sostienen una jeringa cerrada y un bote de analgésico. El lobo sonríe y muerde su labio inferior.

— No es heroína, pero ayudará con el dolor — se asegura a sí mismo.

**Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł** ₰obo de ℓuna **Ł**


End file.
